Younger Justice
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Years after the founding of the team, the team's children come back to the past. In the middle of their confusion, they realize where they are, and more importantly, WHEN. They have to find a way to get back to the future without letting their families know who they are, and without changing history. One wrong move, and the timeline could be blown. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AU where the team gets married after the show ends and their children slip up and fall back in time.**

My hero name is Kid Ultimate. My real name is Meghan Elizabeth Kent. I am the daughter of Superboy and Miss Martian.

I am a genetically altered child, and went into hero work at a young age.

I'm sure that you have heard of the Justice League. I am the daughter of two of the protégés.

The original protégés were Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Additions included Zatanna and Rocket.

Several members of this team married. Actually, ALL of them did.

Robin married Zatanna when they were of age. They had a daughter, my best friend Wendy Grayson.

Kid Flash married Artemis and they had triplet speedsters, Zip, Dash, and Lightning, and a younger daughter, the archer, Arrowhead.

Aqualad and Rocket married and had a son and a daughter, Apollo and Shark.

And my parents married and had me.

I bet you never could have figured that one out.

I didn't really know my friends' secret identities. I suppose you don't need real names to have trust. I was the leader of our group. We had been in the hero business for only a bit when it happened.

One day we used the Zeta Beams to get to the HQ, but….it was a bit different.

"Uh, this doesn't look like our Headquarters," Zip stated.

"No, not really," I agreed.

"This fits the description of Mt. Justice, you remember, from the stories," Wendy remarked thoughtfully.

"That was destroyed years ago," Lightning protested.

"True," Shark said thoughtfully. "You don't suppose Time Travel is possible, do you?"

"Does this look like Back to the Future to you?" Dash asked.

"Well, logically, Time Travel was never really proved impossible, was it?" I asked.

The door at the end slid open, and some familiar forms entered the room.

"Uh oh."

It was our PARENTS. YOUNGER. Well, Dad and Mom don't age, but there was Artemis and Wally and Kaldur Ahm' and RICHARD GRAYSON.

_Man, was Dick short._

_Focus, brain._

Dad/Superboy crossed his arms. "Who are you?"  
Shark cleared her throat quietly.

"I'm…Shark. Atalantean, you see. Atlantis, I'm sure you've heard of it. That's my brother, Apollo," she pointed them out. Apollo nodded in greeting. "That's Wendy, Kid Ultimate, Zip, Dash, and Lightning, and Arrowhead. That's the lot, sorry, mistake, we aren't supposed to be here, accident, we'll get out of your hair now, is there a way out like a door or anything?"

"How did you get in here?" Robin asked.

"Uh…a cabinet," Wendy said. True enough.

"Must have been a malfunction," Kid Flash muttered.

Zip sped around the cave and came back. "It's huge," she said in disbelief. "Like, the entire MOUNTAIN is a cave."

"Another speedster?" Miss Martian asked in surprise.

"Nah, more like three more!" Dash and Lighting proved the point by flashing around the room themselves.

"Are you all superhuman?" Kaldur asked.

"Er. Yes. Sort of. I mean, Wendy has her magic and so do Shark and Apollo. And Arrowhead has her archery."

"But you don't have to have powers to be a superhero," Wendy argued.

_NOT NOW,_ I sent the thought into all their minds.

The Zeta platform sounded again and we all heard the dreaded sound of the computer announcing the arrival of the Batman.

_Oh, fantastic._

**What did you think? R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't really show a reaction. He kind of just stood there, and stared. Then he crossed to the other side of the room and looked at them.

"And you are?" he finally asked.

"We are travelers," Zip started. I elbowed her.

"We are…..superhuman, or have special abilities. Heroes, you might say."

"I see," he said.

"And we were just on our way OUT of here," Wendy added. "So we'll be leaving you now."

"I don't think so," Batman said. "You know about the cave."

"So we'll hold you hostage," Kid Flash said cheerfully. I glared nervously.

_How are we going to get out of this? _I thought. "Uh, we won't tell." _This is not logical. How are we even here._

**_It's just like Star Trek, _**Zip's voice sounded in my head. **_Transporter logic._**

_No it's not, _I said.

Wendy sighed.

"Take us to your leader," Shark said resignedly.

Batman drug us out into a different room.

"Who are you?"

"Well, we're kind of heroes," Shark said.

"From the future," Dash added. Lightning elbowed his brother. Batman actually looked taken aback for a second.

_That's something I don't think happens often._

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked seriously.

"WHY would we lie about something like that?" Apollo asked back. "Of course we are."

"Ah," Arrowhead said solemnly a few seconds later. "So **_that's _**the Bat-Glare."

"Can you prove this?" Batman asked.

"Uh, my father was your sidekick, Robin. Dick Grayson is my Dad," Wendy said. "He gets a lot taller."

Batman considered. "Can you get back?"

"We don't know," I told him. "We'll have to find out, without dropping any more spoilers."

"Good decision," Batman said. "Now, I'm putting you on the team until you can get home, do you understand?"

"Yes," I nodded. "We understand completely."

"Good. Now head back and tell your new teammates."

**_They're our parents, _**Zip's voice came through. **_Our new teammates are our parents. Before they were our parents._**

_Calm down, _I thought to her. _I wish I didn't have telepathy._

**_Rude._**

I took a deep breath and looked at our group. I stood wearing a costume reminiscent of Miss Martian's, (Mom) and yet….with jeans and boots.

Zip with her hot pink lightning bolts on her white spandex body suit. Lighting with a red suit with yellow lightning bolts, and then Dash with the opposite.

Wendy had a little mask, almost like Robin's, and she had a full body red suit with a black cape.

Shark and Apollo were just wearing Atlantis clothes.

And here we were, stuck in the past without being able to let anyone but Batman know.

**Well? Thoughts, opinions, reviews? Anything?  
Please Review!**


End file.
